number 1
by redfox-akatsuki
Summary: First of all my brother disappeared and we have no idea where he is, second my folks forced me to pretend to be him and save their business contract and third why does uchiha sasuke have to be so whiny and at the same time my roommate? sasuXoc Naruhina.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Unlike other people I see no point in liking a person who is apathetic to everything. Who am I referring to you say? He's every konoha girl's or perhaps the entire female specie of Japan's(or not) dream boy.

Yeah, I'm talking about Uchiha Sasuke. The guy who's known as Blue Ridge Academy's Ice king. Pft! Ice king my ass. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against the guy but the dude's such a prick thinking he's superior to everyone in the whole freaking school. Scratch that; world yet girls from every side toss themselves before his royal majesty.

I really don't understand what they see in him, sure he's got the looks; I can't argue with that, he's got the body in every woman's dream and dare I say the cool and mysterious demeanor but his arrogance I cannot stand. He has that kind of attitude that even an animal cannot manage to devour.

Well as for me, I am different.

I digress.

Since the day I entered at Blue Ridge I decided to keep a low profile, but since it is a boarding school it was rather difficult and I guess due to my brother's reputation also I had a hard time keeping it low, but what made it harder is I am roommates with none other than the Ice king himself.

Why making students of the opposite sex roommates you ask? Well it's complicated but blame it on the folks. I can still remember it clearly. That unfortunate day. The day when my life turned upside down. The day I became my brother.

* * *

A/N: yeah I know you've all seen or even read this kind of story before but I wanted to get this thing outta my head! It's been bothering me for how many months. T.T Anyway R&R! Constructive criticism is welcomed.


	2. Act Like Nothing's Wrong

A/N: I had second thoughts if I should continue this but since my friend vianey-san liked it and wanted to read more, it really brightened my day, ne. Thank you very much vianey-san for being my first reviewer and I probably wouldn't care if no other but you are reviewing. Teehee. ^O^

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto whatsoever, if I did deidara, sasori and itachi wouldn't have died.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Act Like Nothing's Wrong**

It was lunch. I was in the cafeteria by myself pondering how many days it has been.

Three months I think? Yes, no doubt it's been three months since I came back to Japan. Three months I came back as Akiharu, not Akira. To be honest I didn't think anyone would buy my disguise since I look _too_ wimpy to be a guy, even Bou of An Cafe is manlier than me but I guess they mistook me for an effeminate male.

As I took a bite of my meat roll, my sight was suddenly hindered by a pair of hands covering my eyes. Before I could protest the _culprit_; as I would call him spoke.

"Guess who, un." he said.

"I give." I bluntly answered since I had no intention of playing guessing games right now, and considering that I already knew who it was since his 'un' gave it away.

"Aww..you're no fun Akiharu, un." he immediately let go and I regained my sight.

As expected the culprit who temporarily blinded me was Deidara-sempai.

Deidara-sempai is a fourth-year. A senior. I met him during my first day in school, I was unable to find my dormitory when he found me. To make it simple, I was damn lost.

**_~Flashback~_**

"_Crap. This isn't right." I scratched my head as I scrutinized the floor plan on my hands._

_I turned left as what was indicated in the floor plan but I got lost even more. This is what I really hate about relocation. I decide to retrace my steps when I accidentally bumped into someone._

"_Hey! Watch it, yeah!" He yelled._

"_Sorry. I didn't see you there." I bowed apologetically. "I was busy looking at the floor plan."_

"_You're new here aren't you, un? He asked._

_I nodded. As I l gaze at him I can't help but notice that he looked like a chick. He had long blonde hair with a pony-tail tied up and long bangs covering his left eye. If it wasn't for his voice I would definitely thought he was a woman._

"_Well, un?" his voice brought me back out my trance._

"_Well what?" I asked him what could he possibly mean._

"_Well, do you want my help or not, un?" he replied with a hint of impatience._

_Seeing that he could be my only chance of salvation;_

"_Yeah." I accepted his offer. _

_I gave him my dorm assignment, he took it but immediately gave it back after taking a quick look._

"_I don't need it, yeah." he said, "I know where it is, un." he tapped his right temple, smirking._

"_Follow me, un."_

_I silently followed him not sure if I should start a conversation or not. Just like he was able to read my mind, he broke our (awkward) silence._

"_So I guess you're a first year, yeah?" he asked._

"_Yep." I replied softly._

"_You know you have to get used to this place, it won't do you no good if you'd get lost again, yeah. Some students here take advantage of newbies, yeah." _

"_I know. I'll take note of that." I said as we took a right turn._

_We continued our trip to my dorm conversing, minutes later we finally arrived to my rendezvous._

"_Here we are, un." he stated. He turned to look at me. "Did you remember the turns that we made a while ago, un?"_

"_Uh-huh." I merrily replied. "Thank you for showing me the way. I am very grateful."_

"_No worries, un. Say, I haven't properly introduce myself. I am Deidara, un. A pleasure to meet you, yeah." he said smiling while holding out his hand for me to take it. We shook hands._

"_A pleasure to meet you too Deidara-sempai, my name's Akir—AH! Akiharu! My name's Akiharu." I cursed myself. I almost told him my real name._

"_You alright, un?" he asked._

"_I'm fine. I'm fine." I felt a sweat dripping on my left temple._

"_Okay, you said It, un. So I guess I'd be heading on my way now, un."_

"_Sure."_

"_See you on the hallways munchkin, un." he said as he turned to walk away._

"_Yeah...wait—..did he just called me munchkin!" I mentally slapped myself. _

**_~End of flashback~_**

I looked at the elder blonde who sat across me. He was unpacking his knapsack full of art materials. Yes, sempai was an artist. He had won many awards and medals for that talent of his. Not only that, he is admired and the envy of many because of his good-looks.

As I was saying, he unpacked his art goods and pleaded me to be a muse for him.

"And I thought you only make clay animals?" I asked.

"No I don't, I can also paint and make sculptures, un. As an artist I must be flexible, yeah." he explained.

"And why me? I countered.

"Because I need a male muse, un." he counter-attacked.

"There are a lot of guys out there who're fit enough to be your muse." I argued.

"I have a theme for this artwork, yeah." he explained.

"Care to tell me what it is?" I asked.

"Effeminate, yeah." he answered.

My face fell when I heard what his theme was. As it was my mind was made up.

"No sempai. I refuse to be called effeminate nor dare to be an example of one." I pouted.

He laughed as he reached for my hair to ruffle it.

"Alright if you really don't want to I understand, un." he sat back with a smug plastered on his face.

" I can see that that word is a very touchy subject for you, yeah."

"Yeah, let's go with that." I said.

"Don't worry Akiharu-kun, because of your effeminacy a lot of girls are head-over-heels with you." he attempted to cheer me up.

"Heh." it wasn't that I didn't like being feminine but I am bringing my brother's name and I didn't want people to see him effeminate, well to tell you the truth physically he really is effeminate but his behaviour isn't.

**_~Flashback~_**

"_Aiya! This is your son! He is so cute! He could pass as a daughter." my mother's friend commented as she pinched Akiharu's cheeks. I hid behind the doorway, away from their sight._

"_Yes, he does look like a female.." mom chuckled. "But he has a twin sister." _

"_Twins you say? Where is the other one? I want to see her." her friend excitingly pleaded. My mom granted her demand and called me._

"_Akira!" she hollered. "Akira-chan! Akira darling!" _

_I went out from hiding behind the doorway and slowly approached them._

"_Yes mother?" I said in a casual voice._

"_This is Akira, my daughter." my mom introduced me to her friend._

"_Oh my! They really are twins. They are identical, if not for Akira-chan's long hair it would be hard to tell who is who."_

**_~End of flashback~_**

"YO! AKIHARU!" I snapped back to reality when a loud voice said my name.

I turned to see who it was, it was Naruto. Boy, this kid is hyperactive everyday. I can't imagine a calm and solemn naruto, when that happens I would totally kill myself. Nah— just kidding.

Following him was Kiba, he was an all-around dude but also hyperactive as Naruto here. They came over to where Deidara-sempai and I were sitting.

"'Sup Deidara-san!" Naruto greeted Deidara-sempai, he returned the greeting as well by nodding.

"What do you guys want?" I asked Naruto the best way I can to not sound rude.

"Shikamaru and the gang wanted to play a game of ball but our team is lacking one member.

"You know I don't know how to play basketball." I reminded him of my flaw of the game.

Instead of Naruto, Kiba answered.

"Well we could tell the guys we'd play soccer instead. How does that sound?" he explained.

"I can't leave sempai like that, it would be rude of me."

"Don't worry, un. I was just about to leave anyway, un." Deidara-sempai simply said as he gathered his things; preparing to leave.

"But—" I tried to protest but I was cut-off by Naruto and Kiba dragging me.

"Ah no buts! You're playing and that's final." the two spikey-haired guys said in unison.

I looked at Deidara-sempai to gain sympathy but to my dismay I got nothing but an evil smirk that yelled _'you-should-have-agreed-to-be-my-muse-un.'_

I cannot act like nothing's wrong, so I did what sane people would do when they're in this kind of shit.

I cursed as loud as I can.

* * *

A/N: yaaaahh! This is as long as I can write, yeah. I hope you were entertained and I hope I didn't make the canon characters OOC and the OC mary sue-ish. Please R&R! If you have anything to say about this chapter, constructive criticism is encouraged.

Also I would like to thank my friends Estelle-chan and Vianey-san for beta reading. You guys rock! ^O^


End file.
